Dogmons!
Dogmons! was a scrapped project for an anime-styled animated series for TV, created by the Brazilian producer Levi Luz and produced by the independent studio Intervalo Produções (also responsible for the also scrapped series Mega Powers). The production of the series began in 2002 with a very low budget and badly planned development, ending the production in 2006 with only one episode finished and two unfinished. The production of the series obviously began even in the early years of the worldwide success of both Pokémon and Digimon (including having links from both series on the official website). The first episode, named "O Portal", at first was released on DVD in two anime events that occurred in Brazil. Later in 2008 the same episode was released on the internet through an online video channel (already closed) WTN Network. The episode was released divided into 5 parts in a program entitled Dogmons Show!, where one puppet Beedog presented the program. The first episode was shown altogether in 5 parts. The other two episodes, which were produced and voiced, have never been shown for unknown reasons. According to an interview with the creator the series originally had plans to be extended as a franchise, and to have at least 17 episodes. As negotiations for the series with television channels failed and the low budget of the amateur company the series ended up being canceled after 2008. In 2018 the series was bought back as a web-comic. History Canis-2B In the constellation Canis Major, there exists a Double Star named Sirius and Sirius-B, known collectively as the "Dog Star", the brightest stars in the sky. Along the orbits of Sirius and Sirius-B, a small white dwarf star. According to Professor JJ Lotsalies in his book "Dogs Were Astronauts", the ancient Egyptians closely followed the cycles of the Dog Star. He believed that in the distant past, beings who come from that region of space visited Earth. Around Sirius and Sirius-B is a system of seven planets. The second planet is KENNELS-2B, the planet of Bastets and Dogmons (it is worth noting, though, that in actual Egyptian mythology Bastet was a cat ''god). The Bastets were the creators of Dogmons in a remote past. The planet has a very similar atmosphere to Earth's and it's gravity is also similar. But it has some strange characteristics. KENNELS-2B has a single continent that goes around the planet. It is covered by vegetation similar to that of Earth (few plants were brought from Earth by Bastets and have adapted very well to the planet). No common forms of life are present here on KENNELS-2B, such as insects, bacteria, and viruses. Today, only Dogmons live there amid the ruins of Bastet civilization that abandoned the planet. Dogmons The story tells the adventures of Alex, a 12-year old boy whose father had disappeared a few months ago. One night, Alex finds a mysterious diary written by his father, Professor JJ Lotsalies. Alex travels to Rio de Janeiro, the home of his cousins, Cris and Nando, in search of an answer. The professor's diary points Alex to the direction of the mountain "Pedra da Gávea". Together, Alex, Cris, and Nando discover a mysterious portal that transports them through time and space, to the planet of Canis-2B, a planet that is thousands of light years away from Earth, home of the Dogmons, similar beings to dogs that have powers to defend themselves from the dangers of the planet. There, the trio make friends with a Greendog, who possessed the power to turn into a Dragodog. Together they find a colony of Bee-like Dogmons called Beedogs, led by the Queen Dogmon, Buzzydog. Now the trio must look for Professor Lotsalies, with the help of the Dogmons, to find their way home. Production When ''Pokémon and Digimon both became huge hits in Brazil, Levi Interval Light conceived the idea of creating a show similar to these two. Initially, research was conducted with children and youth, so that the three main characters could be created. The first designs were originally planned to be unveiled in 2001. However, they were presented a year later. The series was made to encourage others to work with Brazilian animation studios created locally rather than through foreign animation services. They also had plans to launch other shows after Dogmons! finished it's run, and apparently it seems that the series managed to do that a few years later. The animation was done by Animavox.. To present the show, the Yamato Corporation created a booth with products and the release of the first and only DVD of Dogmons! at Anime Anime Friends and Family, which had the first episode complete, rather than divided into 5 parts. The event was a success, counting on the participation of the voice actors from the series, which talked about the making of the show. Although their production has become a success, the series failed to avenge, especially the lack of interest of broadcasters to air it. Music The theme song, "The 4 Elements" was composed and performed by Christiano Turret, a veteran Brazilian voice actor. The score and sound were produced by Ivo Dias in partnership with Paulinho Valoni for the opening theme, and Cleber Renno for the incidental tracks. Two versions of the opening theme were recorded with the same performer. Probably the first full episode has an opening, and the other two have different ones, which leads to believe that WTN has access to all three episodes produced, rather than just the first one. There was also a song called "Be Different" which was part of the soundtrack of the fourth part of the first episode, in the scene where Alex takes Greendog, Nando and Cris to the village of Beedogs. An instrumental version of the opening theme was used for the closing. Characters Humans *'Alex Lotsalies' (voiced by Gustavo Nader ): Alex is an adventurous boy who came from Varginha, Minas Gerais. His father is an explorer and Alex wants to follow the footsteps of his father. He is 12 years old who is determined to find out where his father is, since he does not believe he died. When he goes to Canis-2B, he befriends Greendog. *'Cris' (voiced by Flavia Fontenelle ): She is 11 years old and is not afraid of anything. She is very intelligent, and has a collection of books, which she usually read several times. Born in Rio de Janeiro, she dreams of becoming a teacher. She is also Alex's cousin. Befriends Beedog when she arrives at Canis-2B. *'Nando' (voiced by Gustavo Pereira): At 9 years of age, he is the youngest of the three. He was born in Rio de Janeiro, the brother of Cris and cousin to Alex. He's a playmaker at video games, and his favorite is Star Listing Days Wars (a parody of Star Wars). His dream is to become a famous astronaut. *'Professor JJ Lotsalies' : He is Alex's father and is a scientist who was the first person to discover an alien race, but everyone thought it was merely a lie. Then he found a portal that took him to another planet. He was missing ever since. *'Cris and Nando's parents' : They are caring and look after Alex in the first episode. Were close friends of his father. *'Alex's mother' : She never appeared on the show, except for a photo that appeared in Chris and Nando's house. According to Alex, she was very sad and still could not overcome the disappearance of his father. Dogmons *'Greendog' : He is a an Earth Dogmon. He is very lively and loves all who are around him. When he gets angry, he turns into Dragodog more only uses when he sees his friends in danger, never to protect himself. As his name implies, the color of his fur is green, has claws orange color, and is a friend of Alex. *'Beedog' (voiced by Ana Lúcia Menezes in the first episode and Carla Guimarães in the unaired episodes): She is an Air Dogmon. Her most powerful attack is the Sting Energy. She transforms into Buzzydog (voiced by Miriam Fischer ), but rarely mutates because when this happens, she becomes the queen bee of the group. Her skin is yellow and orange, and becomes friends with Cris. A puppet version of a Beedog is used in Dogmons! Show. *'Wizdog' (voice of Carlos Seidl ): A Fire Dogmon, he is very mysterious, and was responsible for delivering the book to Alex from his father, also taking the kids to the world of KENNELS-2B. Dominates the psycho-power and whenever he transmutes, becomes the Wiccandog. Media Manga When Band Films released the series on DVD, a manga was released as a tie-in telling the story of the first episode. Because this was the first volume, had intended to release a full manga, with other volumes, but due to the failure of the show, there was never a second volume. In the manga, it told more detailed stories that were not presented in the TV series regarding the whole history of Alex's father, and a little more about Canis-2B. As far as the TV series, it is uncertain if it is an adaptation or just continuation of the first episode. When Dogmons! was presented at WTN Kids, Kadikê presented the first volume. The magazine did not have a second volume. Program In 2008 after the definitive cancellation of the animation, Intervalo Produções has partnered with an independent video website called WTN Network (a possible failed attempt of a project for a Brazilian Netflix in the 2000s). A program that at first was apparently made to be dedicated only to Dogmons, which was named Dogmons! Show, was presented by Beedog with voice and interpretation of Carla Guimarães, and a robot voiced by Anderson Freitas. The program premiered on September 11, 2008 and presented the first full episode, but the other two episodes, which were also produced, were never shown in the program. After finishing all five parts of the first episode of Dogmons in five episodes, the other episodes were focused only in other more annoying and poorly-made children's series, mostly made by Intervalo Produções itself, including even Mega Powers! which also had episodes transmitted and divided in the program, and boring puppet shows. The program lasted around 20+ episodes and was canceled in 2009 due to lack of content. In 2014-2015 the website was closed definitely. Games Never released on a PC game or any console, though the official website of the animated series, four games were available. One of the games "Print and Paint", the player could choose between six drawings (five of them Dogmons and one of the three protagonists), then it was only paint printing. Another game was the "Puzzle", where the player chose from easy, medium, and hard for assembling a puzzle of one or more Dogmon. Another game on the website was "Find the Pair", where the player has to play a type of memory game with characters from the show. The last game was updated on the site "Cut and Mount", where the player could print dolls of the characters and Dogmons to play. Trivia *In 2008 (the same the series was distributed on the internet), the official website of the series was launched. This site contains some mysteries of Dogmons and also revealed pictures of Dogmons not yet featured in the series (eg .: Wiccandog, Gameradog, and Sharkdog). The site only lasted for a year. *Greendog recalls Terriermon from Digimon Tamers . *Gameradog (shown on the website of Dogmons) recalls Blastoise from Pokemon . *In the Mega Powers! episode "Concrete and Steel", a girl appears playing with a stuffed Beedog. *Although many people think the series ended after the first episode, it still has two more episodes already produced but were unaired. *WTN Kids is presented by a dogmon that is Beedog and the computer on Dogmons! Show . *Dogmons was not the only Brazilian animated series to be based on Pokémon and Digimon. There are two others: **Brasimon - A manga only series that lasted three volumes. It is about a group of children using animals based on Brazilian fauna (for signal powers) to battle it out in tournaments. **Gamemon - Another manga only series, but with just one volume. It tells the story of a boy who finds a deck of cards that could summon monsters with powers. It also bares some similarities with Yu-Gi-Oh!. *Juliana Brandão, contestant from Big Brother Brazil 5 had a role on the series, voicing Ferina. However, as the two episodes where she recorded her lines are unfinished, her performance never surfaced. *In 2018, the series came back as a webcomic. Gallery WOW WHAT IS THIS Dogmons! Logo.PNG|High Quality of the Dogmons! Logo Pancada pancota pedo panda by 3crowartistry-d9da49r.jpg|UH OH TRAINERS! YOU KNOW Alex Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Alex's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Nando Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Nando's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Cris Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Cris' character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website POKECLONES Greendog.png|Greendog Dragodog.png|Dragodog Beedog.png|Beedog Buzzydog.png|Buzzydog Wizdog.png|Wizdog Pollendog.png|Pollendog Bloomdog.png|Bloomdog Seadog.png|Seadog Sharkdog.png|Sharkdog Turtledog.png|Turtledog Gameradog.png|Gameradog Greendog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Greendog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Dragodog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Dragodog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Beedog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Beedog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Buzzydog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Buzzydog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Wizdog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Wizdog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Wiccandog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Wiccandog, the evolved form of Wizdog who was never revealed seen in the official Dogmons! English website Pollendog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Pollendog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Bloomdog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Bloomdog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Seadog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Seadog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Sharkdog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Sharkdog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Turtledog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Turtledog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website Gameradog Dogmons! Official Wesbite Info.jpg|Gameradog's character profile seen in the official Dogmons! English website TYPES Fire Element (Dogmons!).png|Fire Earth Element (Dogmons!).png|Earth Air Element (Dogmons!).png|Air Water Element (Dogmons!).png|Water EXTRAS :D Category:Anime TV Series Ripoffs Category:TV shows